Fear Unexpected!
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Luxs finally goes to the dentist! Yes I know original title! Cate/Baze


**A/N**: This idea came to my mind when I was watching _Parents unemployed, _Lux mentioned she had only ever been to the dentist twice, and Baze said they would sort that out...so he is. It's meant to be set after Ryan and cate split up, you choose before or after graduation she can still be at school or graduating! Up to you!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing...

_Enjoy..._

Lux was hesitant as she entered unfamiliar territory, something which was becoming more common for her over the past few years. She looked around nervously; slightly unsure of what was meant to happen next, having only ever gone through this routine twice and both times she had been under the age of five.

"Can I help you Sweetie?" a middle aged, dark haired woman, asked from behind a desk. Lux turned around surprised, gripping on tighter to the strap of her bag as she trudged up the steps that lead to the reception desk.

"Em… yeah," Lux nodded her head slightly, swallowing before continuing, "Lux. Lux Cassidy," she clarified, tugging nervously at her blonde curls, consequently fixing her beanie in place as she did so.

"Ah, Nathaniel is your father right?" she asked. Lux giggled quickly at the use of Baze's full name, forgetting that she was meant to be nervous, before nodding lightly. "Here, fill these out so we can add your information to our computer system." Lux nodded slowly, taking the clip board from the receptionist, before a yelp echoed from the dentist's office. "Nervous patient," she laughed nervously. "She should be with you soon, take a seat out in the waiting area, honey."

Lux gave a half smile, before shakily walking down the steps and taking a seat in the brown, worn out chairs. She was the only one in the waiting room... complete silence. This made it easier for her to hear the thumping of her heart.

She lifted up a black ball tip pen in her fingerless gloved hand and began to fill in the papers. Lux never thought she'd find this sort of satisfaction in filling out a tedious little form. Not only was she able to fill out the papers without any assistance, she had something to write on each dotted line. _Mothers name_, Cate Cassidy. _Fathers Name_, Nathaniel Bazile. _Occupation_, still in full-time education.

When she was finished, she checked through it all to make sure she hadn't missed anything out. That's were she spotted the empty space for Cate or Baze's signature. Sighing softly, she sat the clip board in the seat beside her, checking her watch impatiently. She had been waiting fifteen minutes, what was the dude getting done... a root canal the size of the grand cannon? She chewed on her bottom lip as her legs began to jig up and down nervously as she sat slouched in the chair made out of itchy material.

When the sound of drilling travelled down to the waiting room, that was enough for Lux. She bolted up right in her chair before grabbing the clipboard of the other seat and headed up to the reception desk.

"You know what..." Lux stopped to read the name tag on the woman's blouse, "Sue, can I call you sue?" she asked, grinning slightly.

"Sure..." Sue laughed at Lux's antics reminding her of somebody else when they were seventeen.

"I'm actually really late for... something... so, I'm just going to get going, but If Baze... sorry _Nathaniel. _But if Nathaniel comes by, get him to sign these, and I'll book another appointment... or not... we'll see how it goes..." Lux shrugged, walking backwards, feeling relief wash over her as she was getting out of there, before she backed herself into another human body.

"Or I could just sign these now, and wait with you until it's your turn?" Came a male's voice from behind her.

"Baze," she cried in shock as she turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Baze," he grinned at his daughter, smiling amused at her little speech. "When I called Cate to make sure you'd got here on time, and she told me she just dropped you off, I figured you might need someone to keep you company." hinted Baze.

"Here," smiled Sue, holding out the papers for Baze to sign, "She's so like you it's scary." she added, as Baze leant over to give his signature, grinning at the remark and handing the clipboard back over.

"Really...you think?" asked Lux, her head tilting, grinning at the thought.

"Yeah, your dad was just as terrified of the dentist as you are at your age. He tried to use those baby blues that you've inherited to persuade me to let him slip away without letting his parents know, never worked though, right?" she grinned turning to him.

"Yeah, and thanks to Sue, now I have great teeth... see!" he grinned showing off his teeth as he lead her over too the waiting area, were Cate was sitting.

"Lux... I am so sorry; I didn't think, I should have known there was a reason why you only came here twice!" Cate began apologising as she stood up from her seat and hugged Lux. Lux cringed at the memories of _why _she had been brought to the dentist both of those times. Cate and Baze shared a meaningful glance, both knowing there was more to it than just a normal check up, but not wanting to push Lux more than they already had convincing her to come to the dentist.

"Its okay Cate, you're here now, both of you," she smiled at Baze as she pulled out of Cate's embrace.

Lux sat uneasily beside Baze, her hand shaking slightly as she lifted it to her mouth.

"Hey..." Started Baze, clasping her shaking hand in his. "You know, there's nothing to be scared of," he smiled.

"I'm not scared..." Lux mumbled, her cheeks burning at the accusation. Lux never got scared. Lux fended for herself. Lux never had anyone to hold her hand. Lux thought to herself as she glanced at the hand inside hers.

She was pulled back to the present when Cates phone rang.

"I am not going to get that," she smiled nervously, turning back to the magazine she had been reading as he phone continued to vibrate, "Well maybe I'll just check caller ID," she giggled nervously, "Abby," she grumbled going to throw the phone back into her bag before Baze stopped her.

"Cate, I got this one," he whispered to her so only she could hear, "Besides if you don't take it now Abby will only come up with more weird and wonderful ideas for _our _wedding than she already has." Cate beamed back at him capturing his lips with hers.

"Seriously, dude still grosses me out, go talk to aunt Abby before I puke." Cried Lux, scrunching up her features in disgust.

"You never know, she might be cancelling on this wedding too," teased Cate down the phone as she answered it, rolling her eyes as Abby began to screech about how offended she was. "Yeah, yeah Abby. Good luck Lux, I'll see you after," she smiled covering the mouth peace and kissing Lux on the cheek before leaving.

"Aww look who's all love struck," teased Lux, as Baze stared dreamily after Cate.

"Don't try and change the subject" he deadpanned, "Why didn't you tell me and Cate you were nervous about this appointment?" he asked her softly.

Lux shrugged her shoulders, avoiding eye contact with him, not knowing what to say.

"Lux," he sighed, raking his free had through his hair, "I know for so long you have been used to dealing with things by yourself, but you don't need to do that anymore, you've got me and Cate now, a family," he finished giving Lux's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still not used to having a mom and dad," she smiled slightly. "Baze?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah Kiddo," Baze answered.

"I'm scared," she informed him, looking away from him and chewing on her bottom lip.

"Lux's there is absolutely nothing to be scared of; it's only a small check-up. No drills, no injections, no pain" he smiled softly at his daughter. "And if you want, I'll come in with you and hold your hand."

"Would it be really sad of me to want you to come in?" Lux asked, embarrassed.

"No Lux, I'm your dad, that's what I do," he smiled.

"Lux Cassidy," Called Sue. Baze stood up offering his hand to Lux again.

"You ready?" Baze asked gently.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed, standing up and taking her fathers hand. "Thanks... dad," she murmured so only Baze could hear.

Baze smiled down at her, releasing her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders so he could pull her close and kiss her forehead.

_End._

**A/N:** review please!


End file.
